Ranma: The Immortal
by AnimeMaster1
Summary: Happoshi, through the use of the Naban Mirror send Ranma into the past.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters represented here. Any attempts to sue will not result in monetary gain as I have no money.   
Enjoy.   
  
  
  
Ranma: The Immortal  
  
  
From the Dawn of time We came; moving silently down through the centuries, living many secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the Gathering; when the few who remain will battle to the last. No one has ever known we were among you  
...until now.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1:   
The awakning.   
  
My name is Ranma Satome of the Satome clan, and I am over nine hundred year old. I was born in the year 1980 and celebrated my nine hundredth birthday the same year. I know it might sound confusing, but my life has seen many such events.   
I recently had a friend turn the story of some of my earlier adventures into graphic novels, perhaps you have heard of my friend. Her name is Rumiko Takashi. Where my good friend ends is where this accounting begins. It was roughly two months since the incident at Phoenix Mountain, and my life hadn't quieted down any.   
  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!" The screams of the youngest Tendo had become such a regular event in Nerima that the residents were starting to set their watches to it. According to more and one timetable this was the eight-thirty wake up scream. There was a quiet splash, followed by the scream of a pissed off Ranma-chan.   
"What the hell did you do that for?!!!"  
"Were late for school. If you weren't so lazy I wouldn't have to do this."  
"Maybe if I got to actually sleep around here I wouldn't be so tired."   
"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND BLAME THIS ON ME RANMA!!!!"   
There was a lout CRACK and Ranma was airborne once again.   
  
Happoshi was currently sorting through the massive collection of items he had 'discovered' in his long life when he happened across one of the more interesting items, the Naban Mirror.   
"Well I can just fix this up and then all the pretties will be MINE BWAHHHAAAAHA!"   
"Hey old freak watcha got?" Happoshi looked up into the smirking face of Ranma. Slowly an evil gleam was birthed in his eye.   
"Ranma my boy! I've found just the thing to remove your curse." Happoshi's grin was ear to ear and was really starting to freak out Ranma.   
"Watch playing at old leech?"   
"Why nothing my boy, all you have to do is," Happoshi thrust the mirror into Ranma's hands, a small trickle of blood flowing down the mirror from where Happosi cut himself on a small piece of glass, and yelled loudly "Go to the court of Silver!"   
  
  
Authors Note: This is just a small idea that wouldn't go away. I think I actually found the basic idea on some site but I can't remember which one or when I read it.   
This will become a Ranma/Highlander/AMG/RK/SM fic.   
C&C can be sent to big_scary_guy@hotmail.com   



	2. Of High Ladies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue.  
  
Ranma: the Immortal  
Chapter 2:  
Of High Ladies   
  
That was how I found myself thrown one-thousand years back into   
time. I never knew where Happoshi learned about the silver court as it   
is called but I'm somewhat grateful. You see the court of silver was   
the court of Queen Serenity of the Silver Millenium an ancient empire   
that once dominated the whole solar system, and I landed right in her   
lap. Not a great first impression as I recall it.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"So your highness as you can see the need for extra light   
fighter craft on the Jovian moons outways the need for a contiuned   
presence at the outer edge of the solar system." The defence minister   
had been droning on for the last half hour and Serenity was starting to   
get a migraine. Just as the minister was opening his mouth as letting   
his word sink in there was a loud scream and a rapidly falling object   
landed right in Serenity's lap.   
The amount of chaos that followed had not been seen since the   
days of Serenity the Mad, one of the more eccentric queens. Guards   
stormed into the Royal Hall, ministers dived for cover, ladies in   
waiting let out high shrill screams, and the faint hum of power as eight   
mana lines sent huge boosts of power to eight people. Through this all   
the Queen sat in shock, she hadn't seen this much excitement in years.  
The form in her lap also stared in shock, not so much at the   
chaos, he was used to that after all, but the sight of the Earth hanging   
like a blue jewel visible through a window was a little out of his   
experience. Giving himself a little mental shke he finally noticed where   
he was, letting out a startled 'eep' he quickly scrambled Serenity's   
lap.   
of course this action caused all eyes to rivet on him, feeling   
extremly self concious he tugged on his braid and utered those fateful   
worlds.  
"My name is Ranma Satome, sorry about this."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Sometime I'm glad that Happoshi did what he did. If it hadn't   
been for him I would have never learned so much, seen so many things, or   
done so much. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to kick his ass when   
I see him.   
I've spent almost a thousand years training and learning, I have   
people after my blood who have hunted me for hundreds of years. I also   
have allies who would come at my call from all corners of the world. I   
think I need a vacation.   
Which brings me to what I'm about to do. I'm watching my   
younger self have that fateful encounter with Happoshi. I think I'll   
wait a few hours and then show up at the Tendo's. After all he's not   
going to show up for about a thousand years.   
  
*Later that Evening*  
  
Ranma Satome, minor lord of Juri, right hand of the Emperour, slayer of   
countless demons, was nervous. Could he really pull off this stunt?   
Wouldn't they notice that he was no longer the spinless ignorent martial   
artist he once was.   
"Oh my, Ranma your home." Kasumi's sweet voice pulled him out   
of his thoughts, he flashed her a quick grin.   
"Ran into a little touble with Happoshi earlier, sorry that I'm   
so late." Time in the Silver Court and other fomal settings had   
civilised his tounge long ago.   
"You missed dinner and Uncle Satome ate your share."  
"That's alright Kasumi, I'll grab something later. I think I'll   
go take a bath."   
Kasumi was left standing in the hall, she blinked at the thought   
of Ranma acting like food was no big deal.  
'Oh my, I hope he's alright.'  
  
Authors Notes: Been a while since I wrote anything, hopefully I'll   
start writting more but don't count on it. 


End file.
